


Beyond Brotherly Love

by TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002



Category: Creepypasta Yaoi
Genre: Anal, Blackstone Twins Creepypasta, Boy x boy, Creepypasta, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sacredheartpasta, Scented Lube, Sex, Twincest, Yaoi, yaoi lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002/pseuds/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Mark are twins, half Japanese half American, living in the Slender Mansion after they committed crimes such as murder and theft to keep themselves alive after Tye went insane and Mark followed to keep him safe. Now Tye needs love, and who better to give it to him than the only person he's ever had sex with or ever will - his own brother Markus.</p><p>This is hard-core yaoi incest / twincest, and if you don't like this then don't read. Please review if you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmm, o-oh yeah... don't stop, mmm... haaaa..."  
I loved listening to my brother when he was like this, having a filthy dream. I loved it even more when I was 'assisting' the dream, doing no-doubt what the person in his dream was doing; sucking him off.  
Yes, I admit to it. I suck off my own brother during his dirty dreams, but for good reason. I love him. He's the only person I really understand, and he understands me as well... sort of, but I know we connect past the fact we're identical twins.  
He won't admit it, but I know he wants me as bad as I want him, he just won't accept it because incest is 'taboo' and shit like that. Fags, what do they know? They don't understand how I love Mark, and how Mark (secretly) loves me.  
It's hard to persuade him to do something he doesn't want to, but once he's convinced, you'd better REALLY want what you were trying to get across because he does it HARD. Trust me, me and my ass will never forget that long night.  
"Ohh fuuuuuuck... mmm... ha-ah-haaa.... hnnng..."  
The way he was writhing from the combined effects of his dream and my sucking, I knew he was very close to releasing. And I was excited to taste his seed again, it's addictive I'll tell ya.  
My saliva dribbled down his hard cock as I bobbed my head up and down on it, tasting the oh so delicious combination of his sweat and dirt. He'd been out with me all night prior to now, running around and playing Frisbee to 'bond'.  
I could taste his salty and bitter-ish pre-cum already, enjoying the flushed vulnerable look on my brother's face. "Hnnng... so close... T-Tyler..."  
Can I tell you who nearly came just then? Hint, it wasn't Mark. It was me. He was dreaming about me doing what I'm doing now to him in his dream! Oh my fuck, I told you he really loves me... and wants me. I bet you he just doesn't know how to ask for it. He doesn't have to.  
He'll never have to ask again, I'll do this for him whenever he wants it.  
His breathing quickened and the way he clenched his fists, he was about to come. I sucked nice and hard, making sure to move my hand up to massage his balls as well. Then his eyes shot open and I ceased my sucking.  
Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Ugh... w-what a dream..." he said groggily, and I continued my servicing just to see his reaction... and that I really wanted his come. He flinched and looked up at me, sucking his erection while rubbing his balls.  
He gasped "T-Tye! What are you... mmm... d-doing?!"  
I simply smiled up at him, humming "Good morning," around his length, which in hindsight mustn't have sounded so intelligible. He groaned, grabbing my hair and tugging, which turned me on more. "S-stop... what are you hunnng... doing to me? W-while I'm sleeping?!" he said.  
He pulled me off his cock and looked me in the eye, and I smiled "You remember what day tomorrow is? Our birthday! I just wanted to organize some stuff with you, but you were asleep and... and a whole other part of you was sooooo awake it almost frightened me... until you moaned my name..."  
A look of panic spread across his face. He'd been caught out. "W-what?"  
I leaned closer, self-tugging on my hair, until I was inches away from his lips "You were having a wet dream about me, weren't you Marky?" I said, my hot breath ghosting over his lips... the lips I so wanted to kiss.  
He had a look on his face that was half 'I want you' and half 'this is forbidden'. My favorite look from him, besides that horny dominant one. It was indecisive fear. The fear of being caught and the desire hidden in the darkest parts of his mind. The desire I too had.  
It wasn't necessarily in the back of my mind though. He shivered "N-no... I wasn't, you were just hearing things... and WHY do this to me in my sleep?" he asked, frowning. He was beautiful when he was angry, and sad and jealous and happy. He was just generally beautiful.  
I smiled "I love the taste of your come."  
His face reddened dramatically, as if he wasn't expecting that answer from me. He should, it's not the first time I've done this to him in his sleep... but it is the first time I've been caught. He looked away shyly, and I thought it was the cutest face he's ever pulled.  
"You can't be serious, Tye. We're... we're brothers!" he said as if it would change my mind about doing this to him in his sleep. Nothing would ever change my mind, even if he had a disease or something... I'd still suck him.  
I just love to make him happy, even if I miss out on pleasure all-together. His happiness comes first, that's why I suck him instead of straight up riding his cock. I want him to be happy even if I miss out.  
I love him.  
I nodded and smiled "So?"  
His eye twitched "Don't you get it? We can't... you can't be doing this! If someone caught us in the middle of it-"  
"It'd be so fucking hot," I interrupted, sucking the tip of my pointer finger and giving him a look. He softened and let out a sigh of need, strained and drenched in desire. He wanted me no doubt, but didn't want to be caught.  
I'm good at not being caught, but I let myself be caught just this once just because I wanted to. Sometimes it's boring getting away with everything, and its fun to be caught and punished. Oh fuck, I wish Marky would punish me.  
Whips, leather, gags and handcuffs... oh fuuuuuuuck yes.  
Mark is the only person I’d let punish me like that, and also the only person I’ve ever had sex with. And ever will have. Maybe it’s because I feel safe when he’s exploring my body the way he does, I know he’s not going to leave me the morning after because he loves me.  
I just want to be with him forever and ever and ever.  
He gulped and looked me in the eye “I know it would, but… I just remember dad saying that he’d never give me approval if we were ever gay…”  
I grabbed him by the shoulders “Markus! Fuck his approval! The only approval I’d ever want is yours! All I want is you to approve of us, but… you won’t. Just because society forbids it, you obey blindly… I wish you wouldn’t!”  
He looked at me sadly now, sighing. “I… I guess you’re right. Dad isn’t here to judge us, and in all honesty it did feel good when you were servicing me just then…” he said, smiling nervously, blushing.  
I grinned. There was the Mark I loved, the Mark I want to fuck and be with forever. I kissed him, holding his more chiseled face in my hands “Well, shall I continue brother?” I asked, looking up at him through my lashes that I like to think are very effeminate. He closed his eyes “G-go on.”  
Time to shine.  
I moved back to his hardness that prior to this moment I had been sucking, lowering my mouth onto it. He moaned, clutching the sheets. I wrapped my tongue around his cock, bobbing my head up and down and cupping his balls, rubbing them. The way he moaned and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, it was so sexy.  
I locked eyes with him, making him watch as I sucked his length nice and hard while massaging his balls. His face was red, and it was so beautiful. “Hnnnnngg… h-how can you be s-so good at t-this? You’ve only done this once before, when we… did it” he asked curiously. I smiled, mouth and some of my throat stuffed with his hot, heavy dick.  
It was then that the realization hit him. “This isn’t the f-first time you’ve s-s-sucked me off i-is it?” he moaned questioning, panting. I simply smiled and he rolled his eyes, but I realized that they had rolled back into his head because he was close to his peak. He groaned, clutching my head “I’m so close… hnnnnng…” he moaned.  
I looked up at him, smiling briefly before sliding his cock as deep as it would go, deep throating it. The challenge wasn’t gagging, but I did gag a little, and the spasm of my throat made him moan and throw his head back. I quickly just bobbed my head up and down, keeping it deep in my throat.  
With one final convulsion of my throat, he cried out and released his semen into my mouth and throat. Some of it even dribbled out of my mouth, and after I swallowed three mouthfuls of his bitter-laced salty fluid, I licked it up until not a drop remained on his person. I made sure he was watching when I licked my hands clean, making him whimper.  
I moved up and kissed him, sitting on his stomach with my hands splayed on his chest. He looked up into my eyes and smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around me “Wow… that felt amazing. You seem a little too talented though, and it makes me wonder how often you must practice…” he said, brow raised.  
I smirked “I’ll never tell.”  
He reached behind me and cupped my ass, making me gasp. “Tell me Tyler,” he said, a dangerous look in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine, hardening my cock a little. Oh, he’s getting frisky. I love it when he gets frisky, because that means he’s actually into this and he wants to get going with it. I love it!  
Remember how I said it’s hard to convince him and once he’s convinced he gets into it? Yeah, it’s true.  
I smiled, playing coy “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mark. No idea whatso-Ahh!”  
He had cupped the semi-hardness in my jeans, squeezing it gently, giving me the same dirty look I had given him when I was sucking the tip of my pointer finger. God I love Mark. I got an idea, smirking. “Still no idea Marky… mmm… ahh… you really need to hnnnnnng… think before you speak…” I said, whimpering as he massaged my hardness through my jeans.  
His beautiful green eyes darkened dramatically with desire “Tyler, tell me the truth… or I’ll have to get it out of you another way,” he purred, bringing his free hand up to bring our lips together. He domineered the kiss, making sure I knew who was in charge the whole time our lips were locked. Then his tongue breeched my lips, wrestling mine.  
This was utter bliss.  
I know he’ll end up regretting it the next morning, but it doesn’t matter. What matters now is us, our bodies and our lips. All I want is to make him happy. I love him so much it almost hurts.  
Then he shifted me so he had both hands free, and I was a little disappointed that he had stopped groping me, but then I felt his hands unbutton my jeans, pulling them down and off along with my open button-up shirt, meaning I was three quarters naked… spare for my blue boxers.  
I felt a little exposed since he was still wearing his shirt, pajama pants (albeit pulled mostly down thanks to moi) and socks… but he gifted my neck with butterfly kisses, a noticeable change from his demanding kissing a second ago. They were so light and feathery, I had to concentrate to feel them. I found myself whimpering, lusting to feel more. This was just how he wanted me to react, because he pulled one of my sly grins.  
“Enjoying yourself brother?” he purred lustily into my neck, sliding his hands down my back to pull my boxers down and off, tossing them to another part of the room I didn’t care about at that time. Now I was fully naked, blushing warmly. Blush? I never blush. Mark brings this shyness out of me whenever he goes dominant.  
I half smiled “Still not speaking.”  
Maybe I shouldn’t have taunted him more, because his strong hand wrapped around my dick, tugging me hard. I groaned in surprise. I saw a little bit of pre-cum leak out of my cock, making a small wet spot on his white shirt. That only turned me on more, seeing how much my body was affected by every little thing he did.  
“Oh? I’ll just have to try something else then,” he said, prodding three fingers at my lips. Fuck it out of me will you? Risky move, I might enjoy it. I obediently took the fingers into my mouth, tonguing them and looking him in the eyes as I serviced his fingers, enjoying the softened look of desire and want on his face that followed.  
It was so beautiful, the way his face went from lusty desire to softened want when I did that simple gesture.  
He spread his fingers in my mouth, allowing my tongue to slide in between them, moistening them. I began to move my mouth up and down on his fingers, giving them a little blowjob, making my brother moan softly. It was then that he removed his fingers from my mouth, because I knew he would have just let me suck them all day.  
Where most people have a foot fetish, Mark has a hand fetish. He likes hands.  
I use that to my advantage.  
“G-good boy Tye, now prepare yourself. I’m not stopping until you come… and until I do. Any last words before I fuck you into submission?” he asked me, voice husky with desire. Where most people would have confessed the truth, I shook my head and smiled “Nope.” He grinned widely, and I felt a little tingle of fear go down my spine.  
“Suit yourself brother,” he said “Now lean forward and face me.”  
I did as I was instructed, leaning forward until our noses touched, feeling his moist fingers prod my puckered entrance. I whimpered and he kissed me soothingly, muttering things to soothe me as he slid a finger inside me, curling it inside me. I moaned, shivering. I heard his voice, kind yet taunting say “Are you sure you aren’t going to admit anything now?”  
He was giving me another chance to end this, but the tone of his voice told me he didn’t want what he was offering me. If I said ‘yes’ and stopped this whole thing, I bet he’d keep going because he’s got me naked and horny and he’s just as horny as me. I shook my head, kissing him and smoothing my hands down his chest to unbutton his shirt, playing with his nipples.  
He groaned, especially when I, shifting back, ran my tongue over one. I sucked on it and gently bit it, making him flinch and moan. He’d gotten my answer, and gave me a dirty look before inserting another finger without warning. I yelped, biting down on the bud in my mouth a little harder than I’d intended, making Mark wince, but sigh when I began to soothingly run my tongue over it and suck it.  
He ran his free hand through my hair, tugging it possessively so I looked into his eyes. “God you’re beautiful,” he murmured to me, brushing the hair from my face and kissing my cheek. He took the opportunity to scissor me a little, pain lingering in my ass, placing more feathery kisses on my shoulders and as much of my nape as our position would allow.  
“You’re beautiful too,” I whispered, breathing on his shoulder “But I still won’t talk.”  
He grinned “As if I expect you too.”  
I felt the third and final finger enter me, stretching my tight anus wide. “Ahh!” I moaned, feeling a little pleasure hidden behind the pain. He began to move them in and out of me, stretching me while trying to find my special spot. Then, he suddenly hit it dead on, making me arch my back and moan. That bastard.  
“Oh, it looks like you like that… maybe you’re ready for my massive cock.”  
I grinned “Not… telling…”  
His grin emulated mine, just as wide. It was as if he knew something I didn’t.  
I doubted that.  
Then he moved me back, positioning me over his erect dick, gently prodding my asshole with the head of his dick. He never used lube, he preferred the friction over all else. It hurt me each time he did it, but it felt good once the pain subsided. He was teasing me, gently teasing my asshole. That bastard.  
I almost growled at him to hurry up, but he gave me a dirty look “Last chance before no going back brother.”  
I smiled “No way Marky, I’ll never admit anything. Do your worst.”  
I shouldn’t have said that, because once he had lined his cock up with my entrance, he dropped me and let gravity penetrate me. I cried out in both pain and pleasure, tears dotting the corners of my eyes. I say pleasure also because he managed to graze my prostate on the way down, feeling his hot engorged penis occupy any space I had in my ass.  
Oh god oh god oh god.  
He knew how to make me scream, and it was driving me crazy. Literally. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, forcing me get used to his size in an instant instead of gradually getting me used to it. Sometimes I hate him for that, but he knows I love it when he ignores me and does his own thing, kinda rebellious.  
“You… you bastard…” I shuddered, trying to get over the tingles and the pain. I realized he’d torn me upon entering, and my anus was now bleeding a little, making it sting and feel wet. He chuckled “I’m sorry, I forgot… hnnng… how tight your ass is. It’s been so long since we’ve done this… just let me know when to move…”  
It took a little while for me to get used to his size, but when I did, I bucked my hips to let him know “M-move…”  
He nodded and lifted me up, letting me slide back down and getting into a rhythm to bounce me on his cock. God oh god oh god, it felt amazing. The friction was driving me crazy, it felt amazing, and I understood then why he never used lube. The friction was so much better.  
“Enjoying yourself? Hnnngg… I know I am…” Mark said, brushing a hand across my cheek as he looked up into my eyes. God I love him. I nodded. “I-I am, it feels… uhh… so mmm good! G-go faster!” I moaned, moving of my own volition and trying to bounce harder. He shook his head, holding my hips and holding me there on purpose “Going to… admit anything?” he posed, brow raised.  
Oh that bastard.  
“You fucker,” I growled, wanting more. He grinned “Just admit that earlier on wasn’t the second time you’ve sucked me off during my sleep, and I’ll bounce you like a motherfucking pogo stick. Just sayin’.”  
Oh fuck you Mark, but that pogo stick idea… mmm.  
I knew he could be resilient and very patient, so I had to break now or else I’d never hit my climax. “I… I admit…”  
“What was that Tye?” he let go of my hips and hit my prostate, making me moan like a whore in heat. “I admit it! Just fuck me! Fuck me hard!” I groaned, trying to move my hips to feel friction. A smirk spread over my brother’s face and he sat up with me still riding his dick, shifting it inside me as he brought our bodies together. Ohh my god.  
He brought his lips to my ear “Good boy, now hold on.”  
I barely had time to react before he began to bounce me as hard as he’d promised, bringing me up to the head only to slam me down. And after at least three bounces, he hit my prostate. I don’t mean he hit it a little, I mean he hit it dead on. He grinned each time I moaned from impact, slamming it there harder and harder each time.  
“Your moans are so fucking s-sexy…” he groaned “I’ll never get tired o-of them…”  
I smiled “I’ll never get tired of your come…”  
He smiled up at me and I realized my orgasm was really close, and I wouldn’t last much longer riding him like this, abusing the hell out of my prostate. Also, did I mention that my brain could melt if he keeps doing what he’s doing? Well, it could. And will, since he doesn’t look like he’s going to stop any time soon… or at least until we both come.  
…G-good boy Tye, now prepare yourself. I’m not stopping until you come… and until I do…  
“Marky… uhh… uh… mmm… haaaa… I’m so close…” I moaned, feeling sweat all over my and his body. We’d been going so hard and long that we were both sweating, and a cool chill spread over us both. It was refreshing, but we’d both need a shower after this.  
“M-me too… god you’re tight…. I m-might have to do this with y-you tomorrow night as well as later t-tonight…” he said, making me realize he wanted to do this again tonight and tomorrow. More hot twin sex? How could I possibly say no to that? Who could say no to that? Nobody could say no to hot twin sex. It’s a fact.  
Tears welled in my eyes, tears of joy. “O-ok! I-I wanna come with you!”  
“Y-yeah uhgg…. I think my brain’s gonna m-m-melt if we k-k-keep going Tye… uhhh…” he moaned.  
I leaned forward and kissed him, locking lips. Then, with one final joining of our hips, he came inside me, and I hit my peak and splattered my white fluid all over his chest and stomach as well as mine. We moaned into each other’s mouths, masking the sound to an extent. I say extent because he broke the kiss and groaned a little louder at the end.  
I had reached my white haze, my state of ecstasy where nothing else mattered but us. He laid me down beside him on his bed, sliding his cock out of me with a half moan and letting his seed leak out onto the sheets. We were both breathing heavily, and neither of us could move; we were so numb from the intense pleasure.  
He looked over to me, a stupid grin plastered on his face. “How… was it for you?”  
I smiled “I can’t even describe it. Thankyou Marky, and I’m totally free for later tonight and tomorrow…”  
He nodded, laying back. Then do you know what evil thing he did? He swiped his fingers over his stomach, gathering some of my come and bringing it to my lips to… to swallow it. Ohh god, if I hadn’t have just orgasmed… I would be riding him again. Trust me.  
“You taste so good, maybe I should be the one servicing you during your sleep. I think I might be addicted to your cum.”  
Oh no you didn’t.  
He can’t say that, I’ll just have to sleep more often, touch myself less and ensure dirty dreams.  
He’s opened Pandora’s Box, and it ain’t closing.

XXX

A/N: Well, that was Twincest between two of my Creepypasta characters Markus Blackstone and Tyler Blackstone, who are twins. And like the great Anime Man says ‘Twincest is Wincest’. I agree. What did you guys think? What stories did you want to see next? Please PM me or review this story, I love hearing all sorts of ideas.  
It was also Yaoi, which I admit I’m a huge fangirl of. It’s pretty much the only thing (Besides MLP: FIM) that I fangirl over. I also love Yuri, it’s so awesome and hot. If you have any ideas for stories, please let me know and I’ll take time out of my busy highschool life to write them for you.  
PLEASE REVIEW if you like this story, or have story ideas.


	2. Got Each Other's Back

(Ah how I love to torment these two. Comment if you have any ideas for stories or suggestions.)  
Have you ever met someone who you’d gladly die for if it was their desire? Have you ever met someone so perfect that it made you want to die just being near them? Imagine if this person was your twin brother, because that’s my situation. Me and my brother have had sex twice now, and it’s been amazing! Who knew he was so sexually talented?  
Me of course ;-)  
I yawned, opening my eyes to be greeted with the ceiling of mine and Mark’s room. I stretched, feeling so numb and heavy from last night’s tumble in the sheets. When I rolled over, expecting my brother to be laying there, I found out the hard way that he wasn’t in bed with me anymore. And I hit my face on the floor, groaning as I stood up and rubbed my face.  
“Ow,” I groaned “Dammit Marky, where are you?”  
I heard the shower turn on and I realised he’d gotten up for that shower we probably both needed. Both needed huh? I smirked, brushing the hair from my face as I strolled to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Peering inside, I saw Mark in the shower with his back to me, lathered up and washing himself.  
An evil grin split my facial features and I crept up on him, shutting the door and locking it. He turned just in time to catch me opening the shower door, slipping in with him. He looked almost surprised to see me in the shower with him. He should really expect this by now, I’m Tyler Blackstone, a well-known pervert. At least to my brother.  
“W-what are you doing?!” he asked, shakily at best. I smiled innocently and gestured for him to turn around, which he did. Then I grabbed the bar of soap from the rack, lathering up his back and he realised what I was doing and relaxed a little. I knew it’d still be a little awkward from last night, the amount of passion and pleasure that we shared.  
Now we’re just taking a shower together, nothing wrong with two brothers sharing a shower.  
It has nothing to do with the fact we’d had sex the previous night.  
Nothing at all.  
He looked as if he was trying to work up the courage to say something, and I’d give him a few minutes because even though patience is one of my weak points I’d gladly wait forever for Mark. “How was last night?” he asked nervously, focusing on the shower floor as water pelted gently down on both of us. I smiled “Wonderful. Why?”  
He shrugged “I don’t know, I was mulling it over this morning and… I don’t know if I did good or not… but thanks.”  
Why would Marky have to be nervous? He did amazing last night, and I don’t think he could ever screw up in the bedroom. He’s just so… amazing. He’s just one of those people who live, eat and breathe amazing. After I’d washed his back, I kissed his cheek and asked him to wash mine, which he did.  
This was nice, just having a shower together like when we were little. It brings those sentimental tears to your eyes and it makes you smile, remembering those moments from when you were little. I remember that me and Mark used to sleep together because I had nightmares, and he’d hug me so tightly and it made me feel so safe.  
Nothing could get me, not even the monster under the bed, not when Marky was hugging me.  
Speaking of hugging, as soon as I think my back was washed I felt his arms go around me and hug me to him despite being slippery and wet. I smiled, feeling the strangest warm feeling in my chest that spread to my cheeks, putting my arm around his neck and hugging him as best our position would allow.  
“Do you love me?”  
I gasped and slid out of his grip to face him, holding his beautiful more chiselled face in my hands as I looked into his identical green eyes “Of course I do! Why would you ask that?! Don’t you know I love you more than life?” I answered his broken question, unsure of why he’d ask me such a rhetorical question.  
He shrugged again, sighing and turning off the water and getting out, grabbing a towel to dry himself. I got out as well, drying myself off and tying the towel around my waist, looking to Mark who was doing the same thing. I smirked, watching my brother bend over to pick up his shirt… and to see his perfect behind against the towel fabric.  
That was it; I’d lost it. I rushed over to him, pushing him against the bench and tearing off his loosely adorned towel along with mine. He looked back at me in surprise “W-what are you doing?!” I smiled innocently, nodding down to my groin where he noticed my hard-on, looking back at me and gulping. “You’re going to… to… w-with my behind?”  
I kissed his neck and giggled “Of course, first time for everything huh Marky! I hope you enjoy this,” I purred, rubbing my cock between his ass-cheeks, feeling his whole body shiver against me, enjoying his bodily warmth. A look crossed his face that seemed unsure yet curious, so I prodded his pink puckered hole gently as to give him a taste of the pleasure awaiting my much loved brother.  
“I… I’ve never been breached before…” he whimpered to me, looking back with a half scared expression. I smiled, reaching for the lotion bottle on the countertop, showing him it “If you want, I can lube up!” I offered. He shrugged “I don’t know… I like it without lube…” he began, and just to prove a point, I started to push inside him, making him cry out.  
“AHH! Ok! Ok! Lube! Use the lube!” Mark begged, and I pulled out to apply the lotion to my cock, feeling the wonderous feeling of stroking yourself with a lubed hand. I almost forgot Mark was there if it weren’t for his grunt of neglect “Hurry up, I’m feeling left out.” I smiled and prodded two fingers into his anus, lathered with the vanilla scented lotion, preparing him.  
My length wasn’t overly huge, about eight nine-ish inches, but I didn’t want to hurt him. He almost cried when I just pushed into him, it’s because he may be longer but I’m thicker. He winced at the new feeling of having fingers up his asshole, and I began to move them around and scissor him open in slow movements, being gentle at first but moving harder when he began to beg softly.  
Then I pulled out my fingers, positioning the head of my dick at his prepared entrance, pushing against it gently. “Are you ready Marky?” I asked, holding his hips. He nodded “I’m nervous, just… be gentle…” he said, and I chuckled. “Be gentle? Be GENTLE?! You plunged into me without so much as a second thought, so why should I be gentle?” I asked, smiling evilly at him. He looked sorry, and I smiled as I pushed in slowly, hearing his half pained moans of enjoyment.  
Once I was fully inside, I moaned at the feeling of my brother’s tight and warm anus surrounding my cock, throbbing around me tightly. “Ohh, oh wow Marky, you’re so… tight hnnnng…” I moaned, pulling out and pushing back in, quickly too thanks to the lube. This feeling was… AMAZING. I’d never penetrated before, and this felt so damn good, I wouldn’t stop even if the house around us was burning and falling apart, I’d still keep fucking Mark until we both came.  
I kept snapping into him, never stopping for a moment, the beautiful forbidden pleasure taking over my body, driving me to hump my twin ferociously, feeling pleasure bubble up in my loins, my balls tingling. I couldn’t cum inside him now! I wanted to string this out, make it the best fuck he’s ever had. I wanted to make this better than last night.  
Make it better by a mile.  
“You’re… so… big… ahh! You j-just got bigger, throbbing inside me! W-what’s turning you on so much?!” Mark moaned questioningly, and I saw his flushed pleasure-drunk expression, and I smiled with the answer “The l-look on y-ya face… so h-hot.” He blushed more, and those sexy green eyes we both shared glassed over and he clenched the countertop harder. It looked as if he was ready to cum all over it, and I wanted to cum all over his ass and take a photo on my phone of it.  
“G-gonna cum…” he informed me, panting heavily as I snapped into his soft ass roughly, and I replied “M-me t-t-too! Ugh… h-hold out until I c-cum, t-twins are supposed t-to c-cum together!” I moaned, feeling orgasm approach full throttle. Our bodies were covered in sweat again, and no doubt we’d need another shower, but I didn’t care. The only sound I could hear besides his devastatingly sexy moans was the sound of skin slapping against skin, the only smell I could pick up besides the scent of soap was the yummy smell of Marky’s pre-cum.  
The only sensation I could feel besides his tight hot anus was… love. I loved my brother to death, and I’d do anything for him.   
In a few more thumps to his rump, I felt orgasm closing in, the white haze coming towards me like a bullet train. I moved one hand from his hips to jerk his neglected cock, making him moan and arch into my body, moaning like there was no tomorrow. “I-I’m gonna… ahhh!! TYE!!!!!” Mark cried out, and he came. I followed not half a minute later, screaming out “Ahh M-M-MARKY!!!” as I pulled out and squirted all over his ass, falling back onto the tile floor, exhausted.  
My phone was in my bedroom, so I’d have to run to get it, and I was too tired so I stayed put and caught Mark when he fell back out of exhaustion. I looked down to his sleepy looking green eyes, smiling weakly “How was that?” I asked, earning a smile and a kiss to my lips. “It was… amazing… we-we have to do it again later… when I’ve got energy again…” he said tiredly, and I chuckled “Anything for you Marky!”  
He kissed my lips one more time before resting his head on my chest and falling asleep. I carried him, weakly and shakily, to the bed we shared, placing him down and kissing his cheek before collapsing beside him into a dreamless sleep. Wow, I thought as I drifted off, I like this… it just being us and getting to try kinky new things every day.  
I knew I loved Marky… and I wanted this every day.  
I wanted him.  
I wanted him to be mine.  
Forever.


End file.
